The Accident
by MidnightReader1122
Summary: Basically about how April gets into an accident, and Alex tries to make her feel better  IT'S NOT FINISHED xo.
1. Chapter 1

"Sever head trauma, swelling around the legs, and a wound on the chest" Owen Hunt yelled out

Owen covered the patients head with a towel, something was wrong.

"Operate immediately "Owen yelled out.

The operation took at least 5 hours, and it took the doctors at least 3 hours to find out that the person they were operating on was April Kepner. They all waited until she was finally conscious to speak to her.

She wouldn't say much, she would only say that she was about to go to work, and 3 drunken men vicariously attacked her.

By 8:00pm most of the doctors left her room, the only one left was Alex Karev.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Alex said concerned

"I'm positive, is my face bruised?" April asked

Alex started to approach her; he tilted her chin and examined her face. Every time he got close to her she would feel butterflies, and she would ask feel shy. Alex Karev was always unexpected.

"You just have a few bruises on your forehead, nothing big" Alex said casually

For once Alex wasn't being a complete and total jerk about everything, he actually seemed sincere and caring.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you..." Alex said interrupting her thoughts awkwardly

"Yeah, well I guess it happened for a reason..." April replied

"Things like this don't happen for a reason Kepner" Alex said defensively

"Then why'd it happen?" April questioned

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Alex said, To be honest Alex always was fond of Kepner, She beautiful shiny hair, and she always put herself behind others, those two qualities were the best.

"Can you get me that book?" April asked

"Talk about hopeless romantic.." Alex said teasingly playing around with her book

"It's interesting ok?" April said giggling

Alex grinned at her, and tossed her the book.

"If you don't mind, since you're free, could you may be read me a few chapters" April said.

Alex wondered why she asked this, then he realized the swelling in her left eye, he had pity towards her.

"Sure..." Alex said awkwardly

There was a little space on her bed, and Alex squeezed in

"Chapter one..." Alex said.

April admired that he did this for her, it made her giddy.


	2. Chapter 2

It took April Kepner at least three days to be discharged from the Hospital. The last three days were unbelievable; she actually felt like she was loved, she felt like she was being taken care of, which she hasn't been for a while. Alex actually cared for her, whenever she paged him he would immediately come in her need, even if it was for a pudding cup. No one was treating her like they owned her. It felt good, life felt good for once. Every night Alex would come into her room and read her the book that she pleased, sometimes she would catch him reading it to himself instead of her, that made her laugh hysterically and he just grinned.

The day she was discharged Alex took her home on her wheelchair; he would teasingly call her the professor Xavier of Seattle, she giggled at the thought. As they reached her room he took her out of her wheelchair and carried her all the way to her bed carefully not wanting to shake her body and cause pain. He tucked her tightly and let her have some rest. She tugged at his hand.

"Thanks Alex for doing this for me" April said sincerely

Alex felt sorry for her, he was sorry that he treated her like crap, if he knew any of these things would happen, he wouldn't treat her like crap.

"No big deal, it's kinda of an apology of what happened in the on-call room, and plus I feel sorry for you…" Alex said awkwardly

"Yeah well things happen" April said

"Shit happens" Alex said teasingly

He sat down on her couch and watched her sleep, she was beautiful, the way her eyes closed, The way she spread her body lazily, The way she was he thought. Once April was asleep he got up, and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead, and put her hair aside.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Alex had gone back to his old ways, who knew that he would actually trick April Kepner into believing that he'd changed. His attitude just changed the minute that she went back to work. He was avoiding her. Every time she saw him he would either roll his eyes or walk away. Who was she kidding that was Alex Karev, she could never change him even if her life depended on it.

Everyone was going to Joes tonight, April decided to tag along, She decided she wasn't going to drink. The moment she entered she saw Alex, he turned the other way as she was approaching him. It took her at least 7 minutes to actually come up to him for a talk.

"What do you want Kepner?" Alex said casually

"Can we talk.." April asked

"I don't have time" Alex said sounding as though he was already annoyed by her

"You have plenty of time" April said annoyed

"I wanted to ask why you are avoiding me." April added

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Alex said annoyed

"And I'm not avoiding you..." Alex added

"Alex why are you going back to your old ways?, you were so nice to me last week, and I appreciated everything you did for me, but the moment I started going back to work you go back to being a jerk, why?" April asked

"I don't know what you want from me, but I don't need it, I don't have time for woman, they all end up leaving me, what makes me think that you won't be any different?" Alex said angrily and stormed off.


End file.
